The Genie in the Cassette player
by Tell the-Tamato
Summary: Quinn has a huge crush on track and cross country star and captain, Talia Bailey. And before she even thinks that she'll never get the girl, she stumbles upon a cassette player that has a magic genie by the name of Rachel that Coach Slyvester apparently knows.
1. The Magic Cassette player

**AN: Alright... Honestly this idea has been in my mind for a while. I just didn't have much motivation to put it into story. So, here is my attempt! I know it's slow right now, but it'll pick up later on. Please be patient. As the story progresses, I may ask all of you for some opinions at the end of the chapter in order to help with development. And although I may not fulfill all of your requests, I will try my best. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I just own my OC's. I also don't own any magical or mythological creatures... Or Aladdin. **

**Other: There are no couples yet, as they will still be in development.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Magic Cassette**

It was a lovely afternoon at McKinley High-school and school was, very much over. The only ones present currently were sports and clubs. The most obvious ones were occupying the football field and stadium with the cross country team running Tour de stade's (running up and down the stadium stairs), the football players running drills, and of course the Cheerios stretching off at the side of the track field with the perfect view of both sport teams. Something just about every Cheerio took advantage of, including the captain who was currently starring at one particular light haired brunette that was running up to par with 2 other students, leading the rest of the team.

Santana caught her captain starring and with a mischievous grin decided to call her out on it "Starring at Bailey again Q?" She asked as she and Brittany helped each other with their stretches

"Wha-?" The cheerleading captain snapped her attention back to her stretches "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Brittany frowned "You were totally staring at Talia, Quinn"

"No I wasn't" Quinn huffed

Santana barked out a laugh "Q, just about everyone in glee club knows that you've had a crush on Toothpicks for a while now, so no needs to be in denial about it"

The captain growled "Don't call her that! And I don't have a crush on her!"

"I'll call her whatever I wants." Santana quickly dismissed "And my bad, you're right. You're fucking _**obsessed**_ with her."

"I am n-" Quinn started

"I don't think the two of you would be very hot together." Brittany frowned

"Th-That doesn't matter!" the shorter blonde stated "And I _**don't**_ have a crush on her."

"We wish..." Santana mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing" The Latina quickly denied "Just saying that if you don't have a crush on Anorexia than Coach Slyvester must be taking it easy on us today."

"YOU IMBECELES! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?!" The devil screeched into her trademark megaphone "Sitting around and stretching?! PATHETHIC! YOU ALL DISGUST ME! GO RUN AND GIVE ME 50 LAPS!"

"Huh... Coach isn't taking it easy on us today, you must have a crush on someone long, tall, and skinny as fuck." Santana commented as she and the rest of the cheerios got up

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME! MOVE IT!"

Quinn rolled her eyes at her best friend as she began leading the cheerios on their laps.

"WHEN YOU'RE ALL DONE, I WANT TO SEE ALL OF YOU PERFORM OUR NEW ROUTINE TO THE UTMOST PERFECTION WITHOUT A SINGLE FLAW!"

Some of the cheerios groaned

"You think this is hard? TRY LIVING AS A JEW DURING THE HOLOCAUST! THAT'S HARD!"

**XoXoXoXoXo**

The football team were taking a quick break, the ones in the glee club were off at the side on the bleachers gulping down water and attempting to catch their breath. One of them decided to break the silence.

"Do you guys think I should ask Quinn out?" Finn asked

Sam, who was unfortunately drinking water at this time, spat out his water as Mike began patting him hard on his back.

Puck was in a similar situation as Sam, but recovered faster "Hell no!"

Finn frowned "Why not?"

"Because she's a lesbian!" Sam coughed out

"You don't know that!" Finn pouted

"Dude, she came out to the glee club like... last week." Mike stated

"But you," Finn pointed at Puck "Had sex with her! She gave birth and everything!"

"So what?" Puck shrugged

"So she has to like guys too. I'm also glee captain and on the football team." He said

The other three all looked at each other and shook their heads

"No man..."

"Nuh-uh."

"She also has this huge crush on that Talia chick." Sam pointed out

"The captain of the girl's cross country team?" Puck asked

"The unnaturally skinny girl?" Mike questioned at the same time with a grim look on his face

The boys looked at him questioningly

"Have you seen her?" the asian questioned "She seriously cannot be that skinny naturally."

"She is." Puck said "She's not tan like that for nothing, she eats a crazy ton too. I know, I saw her eat at Breadstix before..."

"Damn," Sam carried out "That's kinda crazy..."

"At least she has a pretty face." Puck said

The boys all shrugged while nodding their heads.

"Guys!" Finn whined

"What?" the three asked

"What do I do about Quinn?"

"Nothing." They all said

Not at all satisfied with their answer, Finn shrugged and said "I'll think about it" as Coach Beiste blew her whistle and called all of them back to practice.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

The Cheerios were all wheezing and sweating buckets as they had finally finished their routine. They were all currently standing in a line as Sue stood in front of them, walking back and fourth quietly.

"Congratulations, you all performed the routine quite well." She said

The entire squad let out a breath of relief, which was quite hard to tell from all their panting.

"And you know what else I think of the routine?" She asked as everyone quieted down. Her face then contorted into a scowl "I think," she brought the megaphone up and screeched into "THAT IT REEKS OF FAILURE!"

Everyone winced

"Even the stench of disappointment doesn't match the awful stench of today's failure." She scowled "So as punishment, I decided to take pity on all of you." she began, this time more calmly "I will be having family come over to celebrate a long family tradition in a few weeks. So, I decided that you all will be assisting me in cleaning up that estate on Huckle Hill outside of Lima, as well as help me search for particular items and setting up for their arrival."

The cheerleaders groaned and all began to complain one by one

"But Coach! That estate is huge!"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"It's the weekend though!"

"Don't you have family come over all the time already?"

"You have family there?"

"You own that?!"

"Don't you have like, house servants for that?"

Coach Slyvester scowled and brought the megaphone up "YOU ALL DISSAPOINT ME! YOU ALL WILL COME TO THE MANSION TOMORROW AT 5:00 A.M SHARP! NO EXCEPTIONS! NOW HIT THE SHOWERS! YOU ALL REEK OF FAILURE AND DISSAPOINTMENT!"

Everyone grumbled, but complied as they began to make their way to the lockers.

"Anyone late will be made to clean the rooftop and chimney's! And if you think that's hard... IT IS!" Sue added, which made all of the Cheerio's eyes widened in fear due to the non-usage of a metaphor.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

The next morning, Sue stood in front of the spider-webbed gates of the mansion that had the name "The Berry Mansion" engraved onto a plate with "Since 1706" below, along with some Arabic and Hebrew engraved around the name plate. Facing her cheerios that were all yawning and had bags under their eyes. And yet, they all stared at the estate in awe

"This is what you all will be cleaning." Sue said, gesturing to the mansion behind her "I want the gates web free, the yards, fountains, pools, tennis courts, basketball courts, and roofs leaves free. I want the insides of the mansion sparkling, pristine, and dust free. The chimneys soot free. I want new logs in the fire place! I want the floors sparkling and shining so much I can see my perfect face in it! I want the carpets shampooed, vacuumed, and stain free! I want this estate looking BRAND NEW by the end of the day, that everyone looking at it will THINK it was JUST BUILT! And don't even THINK about stealing anything!" she said "Now MOVE!"

Immediately everyone scrambled to begin their long day's work, until Sue stopped Quinn, Santana, and Brittany.

"I want the 3 of you to go into the attics and basements..."

_This huge mansion has __**attics**__ and_ _**basements?! **_Santana and Quinn mouthed in disbelief

"..and grab anything music related and store them into boxes. That means Vinyl records, Vinyl record _**players**_, Radios, CD players, Juke boxes..."

_**Jukeboxes?! **_The Captain and vice captain mouthed again

"Pianos, flutes, saxophones, instruments, Musicals, play scripts, whatever!" Sue waved her hand off "Just grab anything music related, organize them, and place them in the Family Room... Hall. Whatever it is. After it's cleaned"

"Yes Coach." The three said, and were all about to leave when she stopped them again

"And don't. Dust. Them. Off." She enunciated each word. "At. All. Understand?"

The three gave each other questioning glances, but nodded slowly.

"Good. Now leave." Sue dismissed them.

They once again, gave each other tentative glances, but didn't question their Coach and left.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Just how much crap relating to Music does this family own?!" Santana nearly shouted as she and Brittany came back up to the _**second**__** attic **_for the hundredth time.

"I think it's pretty cool. They must dance a lot." Brittany smiled while bouncing a little

Quinn sighed as she put the last of cassette tapes into their last and final music filled box. "I think they're just music obsessed." She said as she flopped down onto the dusty ground, her clothes were already dirty so it didn't really matter to her to get them dirtier.

"Seriously, and to think they might have _**more **_crap in their _**basements" **_Santana sighed.

It was already the 2:00 in the afternoon and the trio had _**just**_ finished clearing _**both**_ of the attics of anything music related, besides the box filled with cassettes and the 2 boxes of Vinyl records. And the previously sparkling clean, and very large family room, had this huge pile of dusty music related items right smack in the middle. And they had to clear the two basements now...

All of a sudden, they heard a screeching and loud beep. "SINCE YOU ALL ARE DOING A FINE JOB CLEANING UP THE MANSION, I DECIDED YOU ALL CAN HAVE A HALF AN HOUR LUNCH BREAK!" Sue yelled, obviously into her megaphone

"Finally!" Santana yelled "C'mon B, let's drop the Vinyl records off into the Family room and go get lunch!"

"Ok!" Brittany smiled as the two picked the boxes up

"You coming Q?"

"Yeah, in a moment." Quinn sighed

"Alright." And with that, the two girls went down the steps of the attic.

Quinn sighed as she turned her head and looked inside the last box and huffed. "Why does Coach want us to move all this music-stuff into the family room?" She grumbled"It's not like you can play all this at once... And what are they gonna do with this?" she asked as she grabbed a dusty yellow portable cassette player that was placed at the top "It's a family event, you can't just grab a cassette player and block everyone out! Besides, even if you're a teen, what kind of teenager still uses this stuff? It's ancient!" She turned the dusty and ancient music player around, trying to get a better look at it "I don't even recognize the brand name! What is it?" She asked no one in particular as she narrowed her eyes at the small writing on the side. Without a second thought, she blew the dust off, and used the end of her shirt to rub it off.

A soft _whiiirrring_sound was suddenly heard and Quinn stopped what she was doing. She turned her head to try and locate the sound. She found that it was the Cassette player and saw that the inside of it was turning, as if playing something. "What the- how did I-?"

The walkman stopped, and the sound was heard again. This time faster, very similar to the sound of a tape being rewinded. Quinn narrowed her eyes at the ancient thing, bringing it closer to her face for closer inspection. It then began shaking with the sound getting louder, causing Quinn to let out a short scream and jump a little, dropping the music player.

It fell to the ground, still shaking uncontrollably until _**POP! **_The player popped open as old, up-beat, jazz-like music suddenly began playing and a huge pink cloud of smoke came about, gathering at one area around and above where the walkman was dropped as Quinn tried to crawl back as quickly as possible, only to bump into more antics. She then heard a sing-song, melodious, high, and the most beautiful voice.

"_Let me entertain you  
Let me make you smile  
Let me do a few tricks  
Some old and then some new tricks  
I'm very versatile"_

The clouds began to clear up and reveal a short, dark brunette, and beautiful girl clad in a vintage, dull sleeveless red/brown dress with white frills, a thick dark brown belt around her waist, gold bands on each of her wrists, white knee high socks, and high heels. She was stepping side to side with a swing in her step in a jazz like manner as she snapped her fingers in time with the music beat, her eyes were closed though.__

"So let me entertain you  
And We'll have a real good time"

The music came to an end as she raised her hands above her head, holding the note out, a bright flashy smile, and eyes open.

Quinn stared wide eyed, jaw unclenched, and mouth partly open at the mysterious and flashy girl, who was now frowning.

"How very inconsiderate of you, I show up with a performance and get no applause? No sign of recognition?" the girl frowned with a huff "Weren't you taught any manners? Which descendent of mine raised you?! I'll have a word or two with him or her!"

"E-Excuse me?" Quinn asked, eyes bulging out wider

"Yes indeed! Excuse yourself! Now, escort me to your mother and father so I can properly scold them on their bad parenting style! Actually, on second thought don't. I'll find them myself and when I get my hands on them I'll punish them so badly that they'll _**wish**_ I send them back to the first century! And then! When I punish them with inexplicable punishments that are most likely against the laws of modern day society and teach them the proper ways of raising a child and teaching that child to give proper respect to their ancestor-" the girl began ranting

"_**Ancestor?**_" Quinn repeated, mouth opening and closing like a fish

The girl let out a loud and dramatic gasp, even covering her mouth with both her hands "How incredibly rude of you! To not recognize your own- wait a moment..." she paused, jumping and floating in the air and closer to the cheerleading captain.

Quinn shut her mouth and tried to back away again as the girl came nose to nose with her, eyes narrowed, arms folded across her chest, and... _**floating**_.

The brunette leaned her head back as she floated back down with her knees together and curled up while hugging them to her chest and with a flat expression. "_**You,**_" she began "Are not one of my descendents." she stated

Quinn glanced off to the side not knowing what to say or do, but decided to show a... very unsure and slow head shake.

"Hmmm..." The girl slowly got up and dusted herself off. "I must express my deepest and most sincere apologies, if you would allow me to perform my entrance again, I will do it much more properly this time."

Quinn once again, glanced around and met the girl's, bright, happy, and deep brown eyes, and nodded slowly.

"Wonderful." She clapped her hands together once "Alright, when I disappear, I want you to press the play button on the cassette tape okay?"

Quinn nodded

"Perfect." She snapped her fingers and _**Poof!**_ She was gone

Quinn looked around and saw that the girl was indeed... gone "Okay... I'm dreaming... I'm definitely dreaming." She said to herself while rubbing her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw the Cassette tape in front of her once again. She picked it up as she stood and got off the floor "And definitely crazy if I'm listening to my hallucination..." She said as she pressed the play button.

The cassette once again popped open, and the same cloud of smoke appeared. This time, no music, only a very loud yawn was heard as the girl reappeared, this time stretching.

"Oh goodness, I was asleep for so long I had almost forgotten I was a Genie!" the girl yawned out

"A Genie?!" Quinn repeated, eyes bulging "Okay... I'm dreaming... Santana hit me at the back of the head, and now I'm dreaming." The girl pinched her "Ow!"

The genie laughed "Nope, not dreaming! Which is actually a good thing, because today is your lucky day! Yay!" The girl cheered as random applause sounds were heard. Quinn looked around, panicking at the sudden claps. The Genie wiped her hands across in a straight line in front of herself as a silence motion, stopping the sound effects. "Do you know why today's your lucky day?"

"Because I'm actually asleep and not really seeing all this non-fictional stuff that only happens in Aladdin?" Quinn asked hopefully

"Ha! You're funny." The girl laughed "But yes, the stuff that had happened in Aladdin is now happening to you! So from this day fourth, until your 3 wishes are granted, you get to be my master!" she paused "That didn't sound as dirty as it did in my mind."

"Coach Slyvester must have poisoned me! That's it!" Quinn said "And because of the poison, I'm hallucinating! That has to be the explanation to all this... crap that's happening to me! Alright, I'm going to close my eyes... count to 10, and when I open them, everything is going to be back to normal and I'll go off cleaning the basements like I'm suppose to."

The genie just gave the blonde an amused look while crossing her arms

Quinn closed her eyes and began counting to ten "8...9...10!" She opened them and saw that the girl had disappeared. She let out a sigh of relief "See? I knew I was hallucinating." There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned with a smile "Santana! Thank goodness you're here! You won't be-" she turned and saw the same brunette haired girl again

"Hey girlfriend!" She said with a small hand gesture and cocking her hip to the side

"AHHH!" Quinn screamed jumping back.

The genie rolled her eyes "Alright, seriously? This is getting old very quickly, you've obviously mastered the art of repressiveness and denial. Have you considered therapy? I know a few very good and highly recommended professional therapists, would you like me to hand you a few of their business cards?" She asked

"Quinn! What are you doing? Lunch has ended 2 minutes ago!" A familiar, screeching voice came from the devil as she marched up the stairs

Quinn's eyes widened in panic as the genie turned at the source of the sound

"If I find you sleeping, or goofing off, you're off the cheerios! Really! You're captain for a reason and if I can't re-" Coach Sue came up to the attic, all ready to lecture her cheerleading captain when she saw the brunette and paused "Rachel?"

The genie, who Quinn now knew as Rachel,gave a toothy smile "Sue!"

* * *

**AN2: So I honestly don't know if this is any good or not, but I can at least say I tried. The next chapter will be a bit of explanation of the genie that is known as Rachel. And you will also see a bit more of Talia, like a bit more of her personality. And of course, more of Sue. As well as the rules of a genie, and yes... it will be a bit different then from what we all know as the Genie from Aladdin. Not too much, but yeah. If you got any questions for Rachel, she may or may not answer them in the next chapter! Until then! Oh, and tell me what other couples you would like to see.  
**


	2. Oops

**AN: Hello! Tam here! Now you see, I would apologize for the long amount of time it took to write this... But I know it's gonna happen again. So, please bear with me here and I'll try not to make a habit of this as well as break down that terrible wall in my head known as a Writer's block. For now, you'll all have to make do with what little I wrote. **

**Also, for that odd guest (I say odd because the question had thrown me off one day while I was drinking my coffee and caused me to choke on it.) that asked me who I am and if I like girls or boys. I give credit for asking me such a straight forward question. Good job. :) Now to answer your question in the dorkiest way possible because I be dorky like that. My name is at the beginning of the Author's note after the word "Hello" and the "Exclamation Point". I belong to the familia of Homo Sapiens that happen to carry only 2 chromosomes of the same letter. If you think that those two chromosomes are "Y" chromosomes, I highly suggest you re-take (or take, depending on your age) biology. Now to answer your second question, I am, what a lot of people call formally "Same-gender" except translated into some weird, more "scientific" word that is more related to Latin. -Insert me rolling eyes here- Goodness, the english language is so strange. Anyways, there is another word bullies use as if it's more offensive that means "Happy", which I don't get. Because, really... How do you call someone or something "Happy" in such an offensive way? And I'm gonna stop Rambling now... Gosh! One of you guys need to stop me from doing this! **

**Anyways, sorry that this chapter is so short and I apologize that we did not get to see more of Talia as I said from the last author's note. I'll try to make up for it in Chapter 3. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Oops...**

Quinn groaned as she buried her face in her arms.

"Long weekend Q?" Santana asked as she plopped down in the seat next to her

"You have no idea" the blonde replied as their first class of the day, AP U.S History, began to fill up with the other students

The Latina chuckled "I don't blame you, especially since Coach made you stay behind on Sat. Why did she make you stay behind anyways?"

The head cheerleader was silent as she thought back to that unfortunate Saturday.

_"What the hell did you do?!" Sue shouted at her head cheerleader in outrage_

_ "Nothing!" Quinn quickly denied_

_ "Well, you obviously did something" Rachel said, rolling her eyes "I mean, look at me. I'm here. And I'm NEVER here, which is a shame. I would be an excellent addition to modern society, not that I'm already an exceptional individual right now."_

_ "You just __**had **__to find out what sort of crap Rachel was moved to didn't you?!" Sue growled, ignoring the genie "Now look at what's happened! Rachel has to go around and act like your servant!"_

_ "What?!" _

_ The genie rolled her eyes again "Susan is just being over dramatic, I'm not gonna exactly be your servant. That would just be preposterous...I mean, what kind of curse would do something as stupid as that?" Rachel laughed "Although, there is no rule against that idea. I would most certainly hope that you didn't wish that, although I am not saying that you would. I am very certain that you would not. Although, if you do then I must admit that I my judgment on you would turn out to be terribly wrong, something I am not most of the time..." she rambled_

"She just wanted to talk" Quinn mumbled

Santana motioned for her to continue

"About... Stuff..." the cheerleading captain

"C'mon Q, give me more stuff to work with" Santana motioned again

"It was nothing"

"Tell me!"

"No! It was really-"

"Alright alright, Shut up" a stern looking teacher with glasses, Mr. Crooge said as he walked in the class with a familiar looking – to Quinn at least- brunette following

Everyone immediately went quiet, with the exception of the questioning whispers

"What the hell is she wearing?" Santana whispered, noticing the argyle white sweater with a panda at the front, the plaid short skirt, and high knee socks.

Quinn merely let out a quiet groan _Damn me to hell and back..._

"And before we begin the lesson, I know it's pretty late in the semester but we have fresh meat- I mean, a new student here." He grumbled "Anyways, please do introduce yourself"

The brunette flashed a smile, showing off all her perfectly straight and white teeth "Good morning fellow McKinely High-school students! I am from some far off place that I highly doubt that any of you would know of and have a rather astonishing singing voice if I do say so myself. I originally came here to visit my aunt with my family, but we all decided it was best that I stay with her for a while and experience what it's like to be in a school setting since I have been home schooled for most if not all of my life. I certainly hope that we all can get along."

The class was silent as Rachel looked around, smiling a little wider when she saw her master, whom she noticed was seemingly trying to bury her face in her hands

"Oh, and my deepest apologies I had almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rachel Berry" She finished off, causing a few students to gasp

"Alright, Thank you Miss Berry. You can take a seat next to Mr. Hummel" The teacher huffed, waving towards the empty seat in front of the Latina

"Thank you Ste- I mean, Mr. Crooge" Rachel smiled, walking to her newly assigned seat, which meant walking passed Quinn "Good morning" Quinn let out a long and quiet sigh as Santana glanced up at the new kid

"Jesus, either your parents seriously have no idea how to dress you, or you just have horrible fashion sense to dress as an oversized pre-schooler..." Santana remarked, surprisingl not sounding harsh at all

Rachel let out an indignant gasp, causing the girl to quirk and eyebrow up in amusement "I'll have you know, that my aunt was the one who gave me advice on how to dress! She said that this was, as the kids now a days say, 'in' right now! Or was the phrase, 'The new black'? Either way, she said that this was the way to dress!"

"Yeah, in the 1940's maybe"

"Don't be so absurd, girls at that time had-"

"Miss Berry, sit down!" Mr. Crooge ordered

Rachel frowned "Sorry..." she mumbled and hurried off to her seat while Santana merely snickered and class started

Quinn was in the midst of massaging her forehead, thinking how today was going to be a long day. She risked a glance behind her, only to see Rachel and Kurt hitting it off if the way they were animately talking was no indication.

She sighed thinking back about the rules of a genie

_"Rachel! You're rambling again" Sue stated_

_ "Oh right" The genie said "Anyways, onto the main idea" the brunette put her feet down on the floor and began to dust herself off quickly "I'm sure you already know the main rules of making a wish from a genie, No reviving any one from the dead, no making someone fall in love with you, and no wishing for more wishes." She waved her hand off "As true as those rules are, those are the only ones in the cartoon. Now, this is real life."_

_ Quinn could not help but raise both of her eye brows in surprise_

_ "And this being real life, I'll have you know that your words do matter. By that, I mean any time you say the magic words 'I Wish' your wish will be granted immediately. It does not matter what is said or who said it, it matters that you said those words."_

_ The cheerleader's eye's bulged "Bu-"_

_ "Now that we're on the topic of wishes, you absolutely can not take your wish back. I can, but __that's because I'm not the one getting my wishes granted. But you are, so you can't take it back."_

_ "So-"_

_ "Now that we're talking about myself, I will conclude with myself." The genie continued on "I am not required to follow you around or be near you at all times. As long as we are within certain distance away from each other, we are fine. However, if you happen to exceed the distance of 5 miles, you will find that we both will be stopped where we're at, and be forced back together in middle ground. I would usually not bother to tell you what that certain limit is, but after previous experience that I found completely horrifying, I felt that it was necessary to inform future masters."_

_ Quinn sighed out of relief._

_ "Now that you've understood everything, I will have you informed that I will be transferring to your school immediately"_

_ "... WHAT?!"_

… Well, at least Quinn didn't have to bother with the genie following her around all the time...

**XoXoXoXoXo**

The day was halfway done as everyone got ready for lunch. Luckily for Quinn, Rachel had only been in her first and second period, not her third, and hoped that it'd be like for the rest of her classes too.

"Looks like the new kid is getting along with lady and the rest of the gleeks over there" Santana commented as she and Quinn were leaving class

The head cheerleader glanced over to see the genie talking mainly to her classmate, Kurt and sitting with the rest of the glee club members that weren't in sports "So?" she shrugged as they grabbed their trays for the lunch line

The Latina shrugged while Brittany came bouncing over "Hey Quinn! Hey Santana!" she grinned

"Hey Brittany" The two girls said to her at the same time

"You'll never guess what just happened!"

Santana smiled "What happened B?"

"I saw a dolphin!" Brittany exclaimed, showing all of her pearly white teeth

Quinn and Santana glanced at each other as the three of them purchased their foods

"That's... Nice?" Quinn asked as they made their way to their table with the other cheerios

Brittany nodded "It's very nice. Oh look Quinn! There's Talia!" she pointed out, causing the head cheerleader to turn to look and making the taller blonde giggle

"Q, why don't you just go up to her and talk?" Santana asked in a bored tone

"I can't just do that" Quinn huffed "Besides, there's no point in doing that because I don't have a crush on her"

"Sure you don't. " The Latina rolled her eyes

"I still don't get what you see in her," Brittany stated after taking a bite of her sandwich "Lia is super nice and all, but she's like a snail"

Quinn looked at the other blonde incredulously "She's the fastest on the cross country and track team though!"

"What she means Q," Santana started "Is that skins and bones over there doesn't really get out of her comfort zone."

"There's nothing wrong with that" Quinn said

"Uh huh...Anyways, why don't you just get a mutual friend to talk to her so you can try to get closer to Toothpicks?" the Latina questioned

"Don't call her that." Quinn grumbled "And as much as I wish that I could do that," She continued, not realizing what she had just said. "I don't know anyone who's..." She trailed off as she saw the genie walking over to the subject of their conversation "...friends...with her..."

Santana and Brittany looked over to where the track star was at and saw Rachel

"The new Dwarf really is getting around" Santana commented

"She's a dwarf?" Brittany asked in surprise, then proceeded to look around the cafeteria "Oh my gosh, where are the other 6 dwarfs? Can we keep her?"

As Santana began to explain to Brittany that she was insulting the new kid, Quinn had buried her face into her hands.

* * *

**AN 2: So, as you can see Quinn made an accidental wish... Oops! Oh well! Next time you'll see some interaction between her and the genie. I don't know if it'll be actual FaBerry interaction, but you might see the beginning of "FaBailey" and maybe "PezBerry". Don't worry, Faberry (and Britana) might come. Hey! I can't have any spoilers! :P So Keep reading!**


End file.
